The First Night
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: After the finale of Total Drama Island, James and Chris is having their special night for the first time.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James McLeon.

**Summary: **After the finale of Total Drama Island, James and Chris is having their special night for the first time.

**Pairing: **James/Chris(OC)

**Warnings: **Yaoi, sexual themes. If you don't like it or underage, DON'T read it!

Finally, after being working on it many times, here's a better version of The First Night.

Is it pointless? Maybe. Enjoy my first smut. X3

* * *

"Those stupid brats…" Chris muttered.

There was a finale for Total Drama Island and Owen was the winner. After Chris had announced the winner, Owen, Duncan and Geoff throw him in the lake as a paycheck for making them through the challenges.

"Well, you did deserved it. If you weren't being so mean to them, they wouldn't have a reason to throw you in the lake." James reminded him. "Really? Then why don't you also let them kill me?" Chris said sarcastically "Dude, you know I would never let them do that. I was just saying that you did deserve a little payback." James said.

The host looked annoyed at him and pointed at his hair "Look at my hair! They have ruined it!" he complained "Man, you do care a lots about your look." the intern jokingly said.

"Don't make me throw you into the lake too."

"Okay, okay, I had to admit that you look hot with wet hair."

"I do?" Chris asked, he never thought it. "Yeah. I wanted to say it, that day Bridgette got voted off but I just never got the chance." James replied. After hearing it, Chris smiled and hugged his boyfriend. Suddenly James could feel that Chris is shaking "Are you freezing?" he asked, the host nodded.

"We better go and get some dry clothes to you, before you get cold." the intern suggested "Good idea." the host agreed, they went to the productions camp.

* * *

James hanged Chris' shirts and socks on the line. Chris, who are barefoot and shirtless, are still shaking. James noticed that, he took his jacket off and give it to Chris. The host blushed and looked at him "That's so you won't freeze." the intern said to him.

"Thanks."

Chris was thinking of something, he is just unsure of what James is going to say when he ask him. "James, I think I'm ready."

James blushed, he knew exactly what he meant "Are you sure?" he asked, he wants to make sure of Chris really want to do it. "I've heard it can be pretty intense."

"Yeah, I love you. I'd be glad if you'll be my first." Chris said, smiled and wrapped his arms around James' neck. "Are you ready?"

James smiled "Yeah, I'm ready." he said and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Let's do this in your trailer, we are closer to yours." Chris said, he got a point. The intern agreed, then they went to the front of his trailer. James opened the door and when they both got in, they closed the door.

For making sure of no one goes in while they're making love to each other, James locked the door. Chris took off James' jacket and went to the bed. James took off his shoes and socks, he got on the bed too and he is on top of Chris. They both blushed, they are both shy and nervous.

"Will you please be careful?"

"Don't worry, I will be gentle."

Chris traced his tongue over James' lips, begging for an entrance. James allowed him and soon their tongues are battling for domination. Both were moaning and running their hands wherever they touched. Soon they both needed air and they broke the kiss. There was a long line of saliva who kept them connected.

He catch Chris' nipple in his hot tongue and sucking it gently. While Chris were moaning, he rubbed gently James' crotch who are getting hard. The intern grabbed the host's belt buckle, undid the belt and unzipped his pants. He slowly pulled them down, leaving his boyfriend in his underwear. The host smirked and take off the intern's shirt, letting him see his strong abs. Next came the intern's pants off, leaving both of them in their underwear.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" James asked, checking about Chris really wanted to do it. "I mean, that's okay if you're feeling uncomfortable. We can always this the other day."

Chris nodded. "Yes, I am completely sure."

James are trying to getting some courage as he is slowly pulling down Chris' underwear. The underwear came off and now Chris is naked. Chris blushed a little, James couldn't help but find it cute. The intern put his one hand on the host's cheek and looked lovely at him. He kissed him sweet and gently.

The kiss broke and the intern lowered himself to the host's manhood. The intern licked his lips, he moved his mouth down to the host's member and started sucking it hard and fast. Chris moaned in ecstasy. He have once got a blow-job but it was nothing compare to James. For giving Chris more pleasure, James massaged his balls gently.

It made Chris go over the edge. The host screamed to the top of his lungs when he came in his boyfriend's mouth. The intern got up, swallowed the cum and licked his lips clean.

"How did I taste, James?"

"You taste pretty good. Thick and creamy."

James kissed Chris' forehead and they shared one another passionate kiss.

Few minutes later, Chris had regained his energy. "Oh, you have no idea of how long I have been waiting for this."

"Me too."

"Please James, be mine."

James took off his underwear. He leaned and kissed Chris' forehead. Chris spreads his legs, making it easier for James when he should enter him. James positioned his member to Chris' hole. He looked at his boyfriend and Chris nodded. He slipped in the head in his hole.

"Ah! James!" Chris yelped.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." James assured him and kissed him. The staff followed the head. Chris wrapped his legs around James' waist and forced him in deeper. James delivered the first slow, soft thrust.

The host moaned in pleasure, clenching his eyes shut and dug his nails into the sheets. "Oh yeah…oh James, it feels so good." he moaned. The intern went faster and harder while the host moaned longer and louder.

The host grabbed the intern' shoulders and flipped him over. James got slightly surprised, Chris was just smirking at him "Let me do the rest." he said seductively and began to ride. Due to Chris' tight entrance, James moaned too. "Oh man, you are so tight." he moaned, puts his hands on Chris' hips for holding him in place.

"And you're so big." Chris commented, referring to James' size of his member.

Chris started rode faster. Soon they both reached their climax, they are going to releasing their orgasm.

"Chris, I am going to…ARGH!"

"JAMES!"

Chris moaned when James filled him up with cum while he releasing his own load on himself and James' stomach. When the moment passed, Chris collapsed on James. They both panted and sweating, their hairs is also messed.

They smiled sweetly at each other and Chris rested his head on James' chest. "That was amazing." he said, closing his eyes. James smiled and stroked gently Chris' hair. "Yeah, it sure was." he agreed.

Chris slide slowly himself off James' member. "You were awesome." he said, opened his eyes and looked lovingly at his boyfriend. "So were you." James said, hugging Chris.

"Chris."

"Yeah, James?"

"I think I am going to remember this for a very long time."

Chris cuddled closer. "Me too."

"I love you, Christopher."

"I love you too, Jameson."

The male couple shared a long passionate kiss, took the duvet and covered themselves and they fell asleep. It was the best night they ever had and they're going to remember this for a long time.


End file.
